


Sisterly advice

by Iam1guest1989



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Cloud Strife, Female Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Female Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam1guest1989/pseuds/Iam1guest1989
Summary: Sora Lockhart has something to tell her husband but first she must ask her older sister Cloud Gainsworth for advice.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	Sisterly advice

Cloud Gainsworth just finished working and is now resting on her couch. Her husband Areis who owns his flower shop is busy so she is having time off... except for...

"Dogpile!" A little girl jumped on her lap. Cloud gives out a cute little laugh.

"Hey, there Maria." She cooed. Maria is her and Aresis 3 year old daughter. Usually she is at daycare but since Cloud had an short day, she picked her up after work. After settling down, they decided to watch Sesame Street together, then the door rang.

"Now who could that be?" Questioned Cloud as she stands up and put Maria back on the couch. She opened the door to see her young sister Sora. Sora doesn't live very far off ever since she married Kaito Leonhart. In fact she usually has work today.

"Sora, shouldn't you be at home since your sick?" She asked her little sister.

"I went to the doctor this morning to find out why I was throwing up." Cloud widen her eyes. Could it be?"

"Sora, are you..." Sora confirmed her sister's answer with a nod.

"I'm Pregnant!" She blurted out. Cloud happily gasped and embraced her sister.

"Did you tell her?" Voice called out. Both women turns to see their baby sister Roxanne. Cloud smiled.

"Hey, Roxanne. How's Xion?" She asked referring to Roxanne's husband Xion. They were married a month ago.

"We're going great." Roxanne sighed. Suddenly they heard running. The three women looked down to see their a Maria running to them.

"Aunt Sora!" She cried. Sora grinned and hugged her niece in a tight squeeze. Cloud smled. Maria and Sora always had a tight bond. That's why she was the flower girl at Sora's wedding.

"Did you have fun at daycare?" Roxane asked with her hands on her knees.

"Yeah, I even drew a picture." The little girl confirmed. "It's a school though." She said, dejectedly. Sora rubbed her head.

"Aw, it's okay. You can show me next time. I have something to tell you though." Maria blinked at her aunt.

"What?" Sora giggled then said "Uncle Kaito and I are having a baby!" The child stared for a moment before she gives a loud cheer.

"YAY!" She jumped up and down. "Where is it?"

"Well..." Sora looked at her sister who nodded. She smiled and looks back down at her niece. "It's in my belly and it won't come out for at least nine months."

"Nine months?" She pouted. "I can't wait that long. Why nine months?" Cloud crouched down to explain to her daughter.

"Well... the child needs to grow inside the belly, baby. Don't you understand." Maria nodded. Cloud rubs her head then she stands back up.

"So, when are you gonna tell your husband?" Cloud asks. Sora sighed.

"I don't know. I mean we talked about having kids. It's just... what if he's not ready? What if he wants a divorce? What if.." But before she could ramble on some more, Sora flicked her sister's nose and gave her a scoff.

"Are you kidding me, Sora? Kaito loves you. He loved you ever since you guys were in Kindergarten. He would travel almost every world just to be with you." Cloud told her. Sora replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, you're right." Sora said. She felt Maria tugged her aunt's pants.

"Aunt Sora, how did the baby get in your belly?" She asked innocently. Sora laughed nervously then rubbed her niece's head.

"We'll tell you when you're older." The little girl pouted. She wishes she was a teenager so she can know these things.

"I'll tell him tonight."

"Okay... and don't worry. I remember telling my husband so I know how you feel. You'll do fine." Sora smiled and hugged her older sister.

"Thanks, Sis."

After Roxanne dropped Sora at her house, Sora cleaned up the house and cooked dinner. Sea bass and corn. Kaito's favorite. She also picked a new dress to please her husband. She hears the door open. She adjusted her dress walked to living room. She sees Kaito closing his eyes because he's tired and had a hard's days at work.

"Hey, honey." She said to him. Kaito carefully opened eyes and widen his eyes then smiled at his wife wearing a sexy red dress with the necklace he gave her for Christmas. She gives him a quick kiss and rubbed his head.

"You tired?" She asked. Kaito nodded and put his hand and stroked his wife's face and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, but now I'm glad I'm home." He then gives her a kiss on the cheek. "So, how was your doctor's appointment?" Sora laughed nervously and said...

"Why don't we eat dinner first? I made your favorite, sea bass and corn on a cobb." Kaito raised an Eyebrow but decided to shrug. After all, it's not often he gets to eat his favorite meal. Both husband and wife had their dinner. After dinner Sora sighed to herself.

"This is it." She said to herself. "Kaito... I have to tell you something..."

"What is it?" He asks as she takes his hand. "It's something that will affect the both of us for the rest of our lives so don't be mad.

"Honey... what is it?" His wife sighed and told him the most important words since they said "I do."

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly. Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant!" She said loudly. "I went to the doctor and got some test results and it confirmed that I'm pregnant and we're gonna have a child." Kaito was shocked to say the least. He stands up and rubbed his eyes. His wife stands next to him in worry.

"Kaito... are you okay?" Instead of answering her with words. She answered him with a kiss. Sora widen her eyes but gave into the kiss. That must mean that he is happy with the news.

"OH, SORA!!! THIS WONDERFUL!! WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS!!!" He exclaimed. He then twirls her around, making the woman laugh.

"So... I guess you're okay with it." She said. Kaito glanced at her. 

"Of course I'm okay with it... I'm gonna be a daddy!!!" He squealed excitingly. Sora sniffed and puts her hand on her belly.

"And I'm gonna be a mommy." Kaito smiled and kissed his wife's lips. This truly has been a wonderful day.


End file.
